


欲求不满

by Yunxialoveleo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunxialoveleo/pseuds/Yunxialoveleo





	欲求不满

【哈梅】【pwp】欲求不满？  
*NC-17  
等Xavi走进更衣室的时候，更衣室里已经没什么人了。他刚刚十分随意地把身上的球衣脱下来之后就看到空旷的更衣室里只穿了一条内裤的Leo。  
紧身的黑色内裤下将对方重要部位的轮廓勾勒得十分明显，尺寸十分可观。Xavi搓了搓脸，深吸了一口气。  
随即Xavi上去一把揽住Leo，蹭在脸边吻了吻他的耳垂。Leo的脸颊泛出一点点红，不知道是因为害羞还是因为痒。作为回报，Leo扭头在Xavi脸上大大地亲了一口，发出“啵”的一声。  
在Xavi想再次吻Leo的时候，后者挣开了Xavi的怀抱。正当Xavi要抱怨的时候，Leo转过身面对着Xavi分开腿跨坐在他腿上。Xavi能够清楚的感受到Leo充满弹性的屁股贴在自己的下身，对方大概这辈子也学不会好好站着或者坐着，哪怕是坐在Xavi身上也扭开扭去，而Leo安静的性器正被它的主人不知是刻意还是无意抵在Xavi的腹股沟和下腹的结合处。  
Xavi心想，他一定是故意的。  
所以顺理成章地，Xavi把手伸向了Leo的下身，恶作剧般的捏了捏一边的小球。面对Xavi伸来的咸猪手，Leo一反常态地没有拍掉而是低头咬了Xavi的脖子。  
“Leo，你这是诚心在诱惑我。”  
对方也不说话，就是扭。  
“我看你是想要了。”  
Leo觉得自己的脸现在要烧起来了，他不知道该如何回答，他当然不会拒绝，因为Xavi说的本来就是事实。  
所以Leo只是用软软的声音叫着“Maki”，Xavi一下子像是受到了鼓励一般地，直接双手拉下了Leo碍事的内裤一手揽着他的后背一手在他的阴茎上撸动着，与此同时轻轻吸吮着Leo胸前的红樱。  
即便是做过许多次，毕竟Leo还是个二十多岁的小伙子，依旧会发出难耐的呻吟声，谢天谢地这会儿更衣室只有他们两个人，虽然说Xavi的没节操是全队公认的，但毕竟在这里做羞羞的事情被人看到还是会很尴尬。  
Leo的欲望抬头的很快，他依旧保持着跨坐在Xavi身上的姿势，当然自己也感受到了来自Xavi阴茎的变化和热度——今天的Leo绝对有哪里不对，这么主动而且不慌不忙的——拿开Xavi放在自己下体的手，轻轻推开Xavi站了起来。  
Xavi不明白Leo想要干什么，他就这么看着全身上下一丝不挂，勃起的性器直直指着自己的Leo。右手伸向自己内裤里的时候被Leo一下子冲上来拦住了，对方摇了摇头，拉着他从凳子上站起来。  
“我们去里面吧。”  
不明所以的Xavi在Leo打开喷头的那一刻在心里想，这该不会是反悔了吧。可是即便是偏低的水温也没能使Leo的欲望软下来，Xavi不得不怀疑Leo是不是乱吃了什么东西。  
大概在一起的久了，Leo也有了曾经如Xavi那般“读心”的能力。  
“我没反悔。也没吃坏什么东西。”  
喷头里的水依旧哗啦啦地流，啪塔啪塔地打在地上。  
Leo凑上前去吻Xavi，在两人的口腔中间他们的舌头互相缠绵着，而后Leo的吻开始顺着Xavi的锁骨往下，到达胸前的时候停了下来，柔软的舌尖在Xavi的乳珠和周围打转。  
“Leo...”  
随后Xavi感觉到来自腹股沟一侧的痒和痛交织的感觉，说起那个地方，渊源可就深了。  
——就是因为那个地方的纹身，那是Leo第一次意识到自己在Xavi心中的地位大概要比自己想象的重要，那和Xavi在他心目中的地位差不多。腹股沟处的“Leo Messi”好像是Leo对所有人宣布Xavi是属于他的象征。  
——也正是那个纹身，在Leo还未成年的时候就差点被Xavi吃掉。  
来自精神上和肉体上的双重快感让Xavi藏不住脸上的笑意，Leo站起来也笑着看着Xavi，两个人交换了一个短暂的吻，吻是被打断的——Xavi去拍Leo的屁股，空旷的更衣室里“啪”的一声十分响亮，Leo气鼓鼓地咬了一口Xavi的肩，蹲下去继续前面未做完的事儿。  
原本半勃着的Xavi在Leo的第一轮“折腾”之后早已完全硬了——作为运动员，他们有足够的耐力来维持着冗长的前戏。当Xavi的根部被Leo温润的口腔包裹住的时候，Xavi发出低沉的呻吟声。Leo并不擅长做这些，大概这几分钟做的事情也完全是按照之前Xavi做的来，如果说之前落在Xavi身上的亲吻是青出于蓝的话那么Leo咬的技术就真的不怎么样了——好在哪怕这个世界上有那么多的体位那么多花样，他们两个只要是跟对方，不管怎么样都会很享受。  
Xavi绝望地心想，大概这就是Leo对待他喜欢的东西的方式——阿根廷人在用一种吃棒棒糖的方式对待小Xavi，Xavi打了个冷颤，幸亏Leo吃棒棒糖的时候并不用牙咬的。  
来自老二的快感让Xavi有一点飘飘欲仙，偏偏对方还是那个他爱到骨子里的人，转念一想，天哪这个在给他口的人是这个世界上最优秀的足球运动员，Xavi觉得这一刻让他去死都没什么遗憾了。Xavi随着身体的本能顶了下腰，小Xavi去到Leo口腔更深处的地方。  
“Le...Leo,杜蕾斯...是倒闭了吗？”  
Xavi觉得这种冷幽默一定是跟Leo待一起太久了。  
Leo当然听出了Xavi的话外之意，吐出小Xavi重新站了起来去咬Xavi的唇瓣。  
“你竟然还把那种东西拿来了更衣室，说，你是不是早有预谋？”  
“那当然，早就想在更衣室吃了你了。”  
摸了一把Leo的屁股，Xavi恋恋不舍地走出浴室到自己柜子深处摸出一个小瓶子和一个安全套。回到浴室的时候Leo正一手叉着腰一手玩着喷头里撒下来的水花。瞟了一眼Xavi手里的东西，Leo翻了个白眼。  
“准备真齐全。”  
“还不都是为了你，可以让你在想要的时候随时来一发。”  
“欲求不满的小家伙，不然你自己来？”  
Leo向后推了一把Xavi，对方一个趔趄，拖鞋与地面接触发出清脆的声响。  
“对啊对啊，我欲求不满呢，老年人。”  
Leo的话语里带着一点阴阳怪气。  
“好啊，说我是老年人？来来来，要试试吗？”  
听到这话，Leo今天第一回不那么不紧不慢了，“试就试，快来。”  
Xavi打开润滑剂的盖子，一股草莓的甜味便充斥着整个浴室。  
“草莓味？”  
“你知道吗，你刚到一队的时候，我觉得你就像一个草莓味的小甜饼。”  
“切…猥琐大叔。”  
毕竟Leo还是年轻，已经有一些着急了。而在这个时候，Xavi越发不紧不慢，就像是一场比赛进入了60分钟，巴萨开始不紧不慢地控制比赛的节奏一样。  
“Maki...快点...”Leo用特别特别小的声音催促着Xavi，说着要去抢Xavi手里的润滑剂。  
“真自己来啊？”  
Leo抢去了润滑剂，挤出一坨在左手手心，右手蘸着探向自己的后方，Xavi得以全心全意地去进攻Leo胸前的两点。由于密集的赛程，许久不曾被开发过的后穴显得十分干涩，也有可能是自己的手别着所以伸进一根手指都有一些困难。Leo想了想勃起的小Xavi不知道比自己的一根手指粗多少，用了更多的润滑剂企图伸进第二根手指。  
Xavi噗嗤一声笑了出来，从Leo手里接过润滑剂开始为自己的幸福开路了。Xavi自认为了解Leo身体的每一分每一寸，但是今天Leo的后方确实有些不给他面子，Xavi只得用了点力气地拍了Leo的屁股两下，“放松。”  
第二根第三根手指的插入用掉了更多的润滑剂，直到Leo的后穴差不多适应了三根手指，Xavi才试探着将手指插向更深处，在敏感点附近打转，微微弯曲手指在内壁上搔刮。  
“Maki...”这是今天Leo第三次带着情欲地叫着Xavi。  
Xavi吻了吻Leo，手指抽出后的后穴一张一合，Xavi用牙咬开套套的包装戴上之后阴茎抵在Leo后穴的入口处。Leo扭过头来吻Xavi的唇，本来在入口处打转的小Xavi一下子被插入了经过足够润滑的蜜穴。说实话，有一点点疼，但随之而来的是被填满的快感，那是十分熟悉的感觉。  
由于不是在床上，Xavi并不是那么好发力，他扶着Leo的腰，一下子顶到Leo的那一点——他对Leo的身体太熟悉了，阿根廷人发出“啊...”的呻吟。  
接下来Xavi几乎整根退出又整根插入顶向那个点，再下一次又是浅浅地退出，深浅交替，每一次都是到达G点。Leo觉得自己踩在海里，他觉得自己已经站不住了——他不得不抓住浴室门上的把手，以保证自己不会摔下去。  
Xavi大幅度的抽插让被Leo扶着的门忽闪忽闪地来回晃，扇的空气里吹着凉风，风吹着他们赤裸着的身体，身上的水蒸发吸收着身上的热量与身下交合处的热形成鲜明的对比。  
Xavi当然没有忘掉照顾Leo的前端，Xavi想自己怎么就不是个柔韧性好的体操运动员什么的，这样或许自己就可以同时用嘴帮Leo了。  
被前后夹击的Leo现在有点七荤八素的，呻吟声不绝于耳地在无形中鼓励着Xavi。在Xavi的套弄和后方的操弄下，一股白浊的精液从Leo的阴茎中喷射出来，反观小Xavi在Leo的后穴中抽插的频率丝毫不减。  
“Leo，对，老年人，还，满，意，吗？”  
刚射完精的Leo大喘着气，“还……还好啦。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”Xavi去挠Leo的痒痒肉。Leo往前跑想要挣脱Xavi的魔爪，Xavi紧紧箍住Leo。  
“喂，你怎么做到的？”  
Xavi笑着完成了最后的冲刺，“秘密。”  
他小心翼翼地从Leo身体里撤出来，把盛满精液的安全套扔进垃圾桶。  
Leo浑身已然瘫软无力，双腿分开被Xavi抱着整个人挂在了他身上。  
“我们回家床上继续？”  
Fin.


End file.
